


Quiet

by DemiBoyDoesStuff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiBoyDoesStuff/pseuds/DemiBoyDoesStuff
Summary: Duck is grieving and Beacon is an asshole, until he's not





	Quiet

“I’m sorry.” Duck says, holding Minnie the cat in his arms, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was such a useless chosen one and I’m sorry I never listened to you, and I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” he reaches up to wipe his tears away and hiccups as he tries to breath between words.

“You were counting on me and I did nothing and now you’re- now you’re gone and- an-” his breathing is too ragged to force out anymore words. Minnie squirms in his arms and jumps down.

“Minnie!” she ignores him, probably just as fed up with his breakdown as everyone else is.

“Absolutely pathetic, talking to your cat.” Beacon snears, Duck holds himself a little tighter.

“Can you shut up!” he finally snaps “I’m- I’m grieving!” and it all clicks.

He is grieving, not just having a breakdown. This whole time it hasn’t just been about the loss of his powers, it’s about Minerva, his friend who he never appreciated. He never even told her he liked her and now she’s-

Now she’s dead. 

The realization causes something to break inside Duck, and he sobs. He collapses on the couch and sobs into a throw pillow.

She’s gone, she’s gone, she’s really gone.

He lays on his couch and sobs until he runs out of tears, runs out of everything if his feelings can be trusted.

Then he just lays on his couch and feels hollow. He waits for Beacon to say something. Make fun of him, poke and prod at him, whatever. But he doesn’t, he’s just quiet.

So Duck is quiet too.

He lays there until his lungs no longer feel like they’re the size of water balloons, and longer than that. 

He should get up, he should drink water, that would help with the massive headache that he’s got. He doesn’t.

“I miss her too.” Duck wasn’t even aware that Beacon could speak so softly. He doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t respond at all.

Neither of them say anything else that night, they just sit and appreciate the quiet.


End file.
